The equipment and infrastructure of a facility, such as that of a building, industrial space, manufacturing plant, or warehouse, may need to support multiple diverse services for the owners, managers, tenants, workers, and/or guests of the facility based on the type of facility and/or occupants. As an example, the location of people and/or equipment (e.g., assets) in a facility may be a key parameter for enabling comfort and/or productivity, and as such a manager of the facility may want to know how space is being utilized in the facility and/or the occupancy of the space.
However, in order to obtain the information (e.g., data) needed to support such services, additional infrastructure may need to be added to (e.g., deployed in) the facility, and/or the existing infrastructure of the facility may need to be altered, which may be difficult, costly, and/or time consuming. Further, such infrastructure addition and/or alteration may result in increased maintenance costs for the facility.